Blood from the Mummy's Tomb
| running time = 94 min. | country = UK | language = English | budget = £200,000 Maxford, Howard, Hammer, House of Horror: Behind the Screams, B. T. Batsford Ltd, 1996. | gross revenue = | preceded by = The Mummy's Shroud (1967) | followed by = }} Blood from the Mummy's Tomb is a British horror film of the mummy monster subgenre. It was primarily directed by Seth Holt, with Michael Carreras completing the film and was written by Christopher Wicking. The movie was produced by Hammer Film Productions and distributed through American International Pictures in the United States. It premiered in the United Kingdom on October 14th, 1971. It was first released in the United States on May 17th, 1972. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Copyright holder: 1971 (MCMLXXI), Hammer Film Productions Limited. All rights reserved. * The story from this film is a loose adaptation of the novel The Jewel of Seven Stars by Bram Stoker, which was first published in 1903. * Blood from the Mummy's Tomb was filmed at Elstree Studios in Hertfordshire, England. * Originally, Peter Cushing had been cast in the lead role of Julian Fuchs. Cushing filmed only one day of shooting on the movie on January 11th, 1971. IMDB; Blood from the Mummy's Tomb (1971); Box office & business. * Cushing departed from the project when he learned that his wife had been diagnosed with emphysema. He was replaced on the movie by Andrew Keir. * Actor Luis Madina is credited as Madina Luis in this film. * Editor Peter Weatherley is given a G.B.F.E. suffix after his on-screen credit. This stands for the Guild of British Film Editors. Acronym Finder; GBFE. * Director Seth Holt died of a sudden heart attack at Elstree Studios five weeks into shooting Blood from the Mummy's Tomb. He passed away on February 14th, 1971. Producer Michael Carreras completed direction of the film following Holt's death. He was only 47-years old. Carreras was uncredited in the capacity of director for the film. Gaughan, Gavin (February 6th, 2009). "Guardian, 6th February, 2009". The Guardian (London) * A body double was used for Valerie Leon in the rear nudity scenes in this picture. Curse of Blood from the Mummy's Tomb; 2001. Fun Facts * The tagline for this films is, "A severed hand beckons from an open grave!" * This movie was released in the same month as Lady Frankenstein, which premiered on October 22nd. * Mark Edwards plays a character named Tod Browning in this film. The character is named for director Tod Browning, who is best known for directing the 1931 horror classic Dracula. * The boarding house featured in this film bears a sign with the name "Neame & Skeggs". This is named for actor/production designer Christopher Neame and Hammer films production supervisor Roy Skeggs. * After Seth Holt had died, screenwriter Christopher Wicking felt as if his spirit remained, helping the rest of the crew to complete the picture. Wicking, Christopher; Curse of Blood from the Mummy's Tomb; 2001. See also * Mummies * Mummy films * Appearances of mummies External Links * * * Blood from the Mummy's Tomb at Wikipedia * * * * * References Gallery Queen Tera sleeping.jpg Margaret Fuchs 001.jpg Margaret Fuchs 002.jpg Margaret Fuchs 003.jpg Julian Fuchs 001.jpg Julian Fuchs 002.jpg Professor Berrigan 001.jpg Jewel of the Seven Stars.jpg Tod Browning 001.jpg Tod Browning 002.jpg Queen Tera 001.jpg Queen Tera 002.jpg Queen Tera 003.jpg Queen Tera 004.jpg Queen Tera 005.jpg Queen Tera 006.jpg ---- Category:Films Category:1971 films Category:4th installments Category:Hammer Film Productions Category:American International Pictures Category:Horror Film List Category:Seth Holt Category:Michael Carreras Category:Christopher Wicking Category:Howard Brandy Category:Tristram Cary Category:Arthur Grant Category:Peter Weatherley Category:Christopher Neame Category:Roy Skeggs Category:Andrew Keir Category:Valerie Leon Category:James Villiers Category:Hugh Burden Category:George Coulouris Category:Mark Edwards Category:Rosalie Crutchley Category:Aubrey Morris Category:David Markham Category:Joan Young Category:James Cossins Category:David Jackson Category:Jonathan Burn Category:Graham James Category:Tamara Ustinov Category:Penelope Holt Category:Angela Ginders Category:Tex Fuller Category:Luis Madina Category:Omar Amoodi Category:Abdul Kader Category:Oscar Charles Category:Ahmed Osman Category:Soltan Lalani Category:Saad Ghazi Category:Films with crew categories